


Lil' Blue Riding Hood and the Big White Wolf

by Tommykaine



Series: The White Wolf and the Blue Dragon [3]
Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Anal Sex, Challenge Response, Kemonomimi, M/M, Muscular Bottom, Original Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Red Riding Hood Elements, Size Difference, Smaller Top, Smaller Top/Bigger Bottom, Take A Chance On Another Universe Challenge, copying and reposting this work elsewhere without my permission is strictly forbidden!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommykaine/pseuds/Tommykaine
Summary: Mashiro, a big white wolf that lives in a forest, notices that a small and harmless-looking human is venturing in there and starts to follow him, worried he might put himself in danger.Little does he know that maybe, this time, he's the one who will be eaten up instead.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The White Wolf and the Blue Dragon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681648
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Lil' Blue Riding Hood and the Big White Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hermes_Zeppeli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermes_Zeppeli/gifts).



> Questa storia partecipa all'AU Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone / This story was written in response to the AU Fest for the forum "Piume d'Ottone".
> 
> This is an AU of a short series of original slash stories I wrote before, but can be read as a standalone.
> 
> ~~There might be a second part sometime in the future but I'm not sure yet~~
> 
> If you'd like to have a look, I now have a website: [LINK](http://www.tommykaine.com/). I will post some exclusive stories on there so be sure to check it out from time to time! And if you join my mailing list ([X](https://www.tommykaine.com/mailing-list)) you can access some exclusive stories (for free).

Mashiro was hunting for food, following the scent of a rabbit through the woods, when he suddenly caught a whiff of something unusual.

It smelled like... a human?

Immediately the wolf bristled, thinking it might be the Hunter that sometimes roamed through the forest. One of the wolves from his clan had been shot by him just the other week.

And yet, he could not smell the gunpowder and furs, it was a different scent.

A part of him wanted to retreat to a different part of the forest so that he could avoid the potential danger, but Mashiro was curious. He decided he would be cautious but he would try to see who this mysterious human was. After all humans rarely ventured into the forest, if another dangerous human had decided to do so he should find out and warn the clan.

Moving stealthily through the foliage, the white wolf followed the trail until he finally saw someone else, stopping behind a bush to peek through and observe them.

The human was small, not as small as a human cub but still much more so than the Hunter. He was wearing a bright blue hood that covered his body and most of his face, but when he turned his head Mashiro could see his face. The human smelled like a male but had a very pretty face. He looked like he was a young adult and carried a basked with him that smelled like cooked food and bread.

Mashiro heard his stomach rumble, loudly enough to catch the attention of the human. The wolf immediately retreated further back, watching as the human looked around with a suspicious expression.

What was such a small human doing there, all alone?! Didn't he know that the woods were dangerous for his kind? Where was he even going, so deep inside the forest? Normally only the Hunter would go that far from the village.

Mashiro decided to follow the reckless human. He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but feel worried for him. He knew that his clan regarded all humans as dangerous, but this one looked so small and harmless and somehow awakened his protective instinct. He was going to make sure no other wild animals would attack him, or that he would not fall into one of the traps left by the Hunter, or try to eat something poisonous.

He had to be careful not to be seen, firstly because his clan forbid him and his brethren to show themselves to humans unless it was unavoidable, secondly because he was sure his frightening appearance would scare him off and cause him to run away.

The wolf followed him for quite a while, wondering where he was headed. He seemed to be going West... suddenly it occurred to him. There was an old woman that lived there, all alone in a little hut. Some said she was a witch. Why would that human visit a witch? Did he need something from her? Was that why he brought gifts of food?

Mashiro tried not to think of how delicious that food smelled. From time to time his stomach would growl loudly and he would curse himself as sometimes the human seemed to notice the noise since he stopped and turned around to check.

After a while, the human stopped by a meadow and put the basket down on the grass, walking up to the pretty flowers that grew there and picking them up. He was smiling and seemed completely focused on his task, oblivious to the dangers that might lurk around him.

What a troublesome human! It was a good thing Mashiro had decided to follow him.

His stomach growled again, his eyes going back and forth between the human and the basked he had temporarily abandoned.

If he tried to steal some of that delicious food while he was distracted, would he even notice?

A small voice inside of him told him not to do it, but the travel had made him even hungrier than before. Slowly he stalked towards the basket, praying for his stomach not to growl loud enough for the human to hear. He kept glancing towards him from time to time, but thankfully the human still seemed focused on picking flowers.

His paw barely had the time to touch the lid before a dart hit the ground a mere few inches below it.

"I knew it!", the human said, pointing a small crossbow towards Mashiro. "You were following me!".

Mashiro jumped back and wondered whether he should try to run off or not, but with the way the human was pointing his weapon at him chances were he would be struck dead before he could do it. So instead he shifted into his more human-like form, his limbs stretching and most of his fur receding into his skin, pushing himself up so that he could stand on two legs.

More skilled wolves could shift into a form that was completely human in appearance, usually the oldest and wisest among them, or the most gifted. However, Mashiro was not one of them, so his fluffy white tail was still visible as well as his white ears, sticking out from his black hair. His teeth were sharper than a human's, with pronounced canines that looked like fangs, and his fingernails looked more like claws.

Immediately he raised his hands in sign of surrender. "Please, do not attack me. I am sorry if I frightened you. These woods are very dangerous, full of traps and hungry creatures..."

"Such as wolves?", the human asked, raising one eyebrow. He had smooth, mid-length black hair and dark eyes and a slim build, looking quite harmless and vulnerable, but the expression on his face was anything but innocent. Looking into his eyes, Mashiro could tell that he would not hesitate to shoot if he felt threatened.

"My clan does not attack humans if not provoked".

"Then why were you following me?".

"To make sure you would not get hurt!".

The human looked at him in surprise, then he laughed.

"I do not require protection", he replied in a haughty tone.

"You do not know these woods. I do. Not only are there creatures in here, but also traps set by the Hunter. Please, allow me to accompany you. You are going to visit the witch, aren't you?".

The human narrowed his eyes and seemed to be pondering his proposal.

"What would you want in exchange?".

"Just some of that food. I was hunting rabbits before I found you, so I am quite hungry", Mashiro admitted, and his stomach growled again as if to punctuate his words.

The human hesitated for a few moments before lowering his crossbow, hiding it under his hood and approaching him.

"My name is Aoi, prince of the House of the Rising Dragon", he said. "Who are you?".

"I'm Mashiro, I'm just a wolf from the local clan", the wolf replied. "Why is a prince travelling alone?".

Aoi frowned. "I'm here in secret. My father would not let me come here, and no one was brave enough to go in my stead. So I disguised myself and sneaked out. I need to see the witch".

"Why?".

Aoi hesitated, looking away with a sad expression.

"My mother is ill, she will die soon, and the doctors at the palace do not know how to heal her. I heard tales of a witch living here and thought she must surely know of a way to cure her with a potion or one of her spells. I brought treasures, food and wine as a tribute to ask for her help."

Mashiro felt sorry for the poor prince.

"Then I will not take away anything from your precious tribute. But please, wait a moment so that I can catch some food for us both, surely you must also be hungry after travelling all this way".

Once Aoi agreed to wait, Mashiro shifted back into his wolf form and went to hunt. A few minutes later, he was back with some rabbit and some fruit he had picked up after shifting back into his more humanlike form, bringing them to Aoi and helping him prepare a small campfire so that they could cook the meat and eat together.

They ate in silence, and once they were done Mashiro dug a hole to hide the traces of their meal. "It is best not to alert the Hunter of our presence, if he were to also be in this forest, it is best not to meet him. He is ruthless and hates our kind".

They started to walk again, but the sun was going down and the sky was getting covered with heavy clouds. Soon enough it started to rain, and even if they were close to the witch's house they were not close enough to reach it before they'd get soaked and the sun would set, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Come with me, I know a cave we can take shelter in", Mashiro told him, guiding him towards the hill on the side of the forest. It was a good hiding spot and it was usually deserted. An old bear used to live there, a friend of his, but he had passed away a few years earlier.

Once they reached the cave, Mashiro held Aoi's hand and guided him forward since his eyes could see in the dark, until they reached a portion where glowing yellow mushrooms illuminated the cave.

"We can rest in he-", he started to say, turning around and gasping once he saw that Aoi had not only tossed his blue hood aside but that he was also undoing the laces of his shirt. "W-what are you doing?".

"I'm soaked, I'll catch a cold if I keep these on", Aoi explained.

"Oh... right". That sounded reasonable. Mashiro felt a bit stupid for not having thought of it. Then again, he didn't wear clothes so that wasn't a problem he'd have to face.

Instead, he found himself facing a very different kind of problem as he watched the human undress, more and more smooth skin being exposed as the wet clothes were pulled off of his lithe body. He realized with shock that he was growing hard, something Aoi did not fail to notice given the glance he threw at his crotch.

"Ah... I'll go... I'll see if there's any... fish", he mumbled, turning around and crouching by the small lake on the other side of the chamber they were currently in. His heart was pounding in his chest and he was flushing, his tail swishing nervously behind him. That human was really pretty, he couldn't help it if his body reacted like that! Still, it was quite embarrassing to be caught in that state after he'd been staring at Aoi's body.

_Get a grip_ , he told himself. It wasn't like he was some blushing virgin, but he'd never been so close to a human before.

The sudden touch on his shoulder startled him, he didn't need to turn around to know that Aoi was behind him. Especially when he felt his smaller body press against his back, which made every hair on his body stand up.

A small hand moved to touch his cock and he jumped to the side, tripping on his own feet and falling down on the stone floor, his ears standing and his eyes wide open.

"W-what are you doing?!", he asked again, his tone alarmed.

"What does it look like?", Aoi replied with a smirk, sauntering towards him and pushing him down until he was lying on his back. His hand went to his crotch again and grasped on his rock-hard cock, a choked gasp escaping the wolf's mouth. "My, what a big thing you have", the human remarked with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"I-I'm not sure we should... I mean... you're a human", Mashiro replied, although he certainly was not going to stop him. "Aren't you... scared of me?".

"Should I be scared?", Aoi replied, sounding more amused than anything. Looking down between his legs, Mashiro realized that he too was growing hard.

"I... I wouldn't hurt you", Mashiro said, and he meant it. Still, he wasn't sure of how to proceed given that they didn't really have anything that could be used to, well, ease the task.

"Neither would I", Aoi said then, leaning in closer and kissing him, at which point Mashiro could no longer hold back. He pulled him in and kissed him back, his large arms wrapping around his smaller body, his fangs grazing the human's lips and he could taste blood, but before he could pull back he felt Aoi's hands grasp on his hair.

"Have you... have you ever...?"

"No, but I don't care", Aoi replied. "I want you, Mashiro. I want to touch you, and I want to taste you".

Mashiro nodded, still he did not understand what he meant until Aoi moved down between his legs and pushed his thighs apart, leaning in close to lick at his cock. The wolf gasped and let out a soft moan, then Aoi's fingers wrapped around his length and started stroking him slowly, making him cry out loud.

Soon enough the tip of his cock was engulfed into Aoi's mouth, his tongue slowly teasing the underside of his cock. His attentions were clumsy but he made up for it with sheer enthusiasm, greedily taking more and more of his length until he could fit no more in his mouth.

"Ah! Aoi...", Mashiro cried out loud, his hand grasping on the human's silky smooth hair.

"My, what big hands you have", Aoi murmured once he pulled back, still stroking his cock with his own hand. "All the better to hold me with".

Mashiro couldn't take his eyes off of him, watching as Aoi licked and teased him, now with both hands, before moving down along his perineum and reaching his buttocks, spreading them apart to lick at his hole.

The wolf gasped in surprise, but he didn't protest. It was unexpected, as no one had ever touched him there, but it didn't feel unpleasant. Rather, his hole twitched eagerly as it was licked, and when that tongue slipped inside Mashiro threw his head back and moaned loudly.

Aoi kept on licking and stroking him, making him writhe underneath him, until he pulled back and looked at him, panting.

"What a big heart you have, Mr. Wolf, to follow me around and make sure I don't get eaten by some wild creature", Aoi told him, moving in closer and pressing his own hard cock against Mashiro's, stroking them both at the same time. "Bet you didn't expect you'd be the one getting eaten".

Mashiro couldn't find anything to say to that, his face and his chest flushing as the smaller human rubbed himself against him, stroking their erections together, before moving his hips and pressing the tip of his cock against his hole.

Mashiro held back his tongue, not wanting to sound like, well, like he was afraid. A wolf showing fear to a human, now that would be a first. Still, when he felt him push his cock inside of him he tensed up and gasped, his claws scratching at the stone ground underneath him.

"Am I hurting you?", Aoi asked, his mischievous tone instantly changing into a more worried one.

"No, not quite but... please, move slowly". God, it was embarrassing to say it but he needed some time to adjust, so he was glad when the human complied with his request and waited, letting him get used to the intrusion before he slowly started thrusting himself inside of him.

Mashiro gasped and moaned, it still felt weird but it wasn't unpleasant. It wasn't his first time but he'd never been on the receiving end, much less from a human, and he knew if anyone from his pack ever heard of it he'd never hear the end of it. Still, in that moment it was only him and Aoi, nothing else mattered, much less what any of the other wolves might think of him. Not that they ever had to find out in the first place.

Once he was sure that Mashiro could take it, Aoi started picking up his pace, trying to angle his thrusts so that he would be striking the right spot. He knew that he had found him when Mashiro gasped and arched up with a loud moan, clawing at the ground again but this time for a much different reason.

"Kiss me, Mr. Wolf", Aoi said, and Mashiro was eager to comply. His big arms wrapped around the human's body as their lips collided, their hungry mouths pressing together and their tongues caressing one another, while Mashiro's claws scratched on Aoi's back.

The human moved even faster, thrusting his hips with reckless abandon, and Mashiro couldn't help but moan out loud against his mouth. When the kiss broke they were both panting, Aoi's hands grasping on Mashiro's thighs and holding them apart, pushing them up so that he could thrust himself deeper inside of him.

Mashiro panted and moaned, each thrust striking that spot inside of him that made him go wild with pleasure. One of his hands moved to his side, clenching into a tight fist to hold back from scratching the human too badly. His insides were clenching around Aoi's cock and from his frantic movements and moaning he could tell he was growing closer.

"M-Mashiro", Aoi cried out loud, fucking him as hard as he could before he finally came with a series of quick, shallow thrusts, letting out a loud drawled-out moan. He collapsed on top of him, panting, waiting to catch his breath before pulling out and moving down between his legs again, taking as much of his cock in his mouth as he could.

"W-wait", Mashiro weakly protested, but Aoi sucked and moved his head up and down, two fingers slipping inside of him and finding that spot again, stroking it until he too arched up and came with a loud howl-like moan. He did not stop until Mashiro had spurted his cum inside his mouth, milking every single drop out of him and swallowing it down as if it was the most delicious delicacy. Only then did he finally pull back, pulling his fingers out and laying down next to him.

They both laid there, panting and catching up their breath, then Mashiro pulled Aoi into a hug and held him close, his tail lazily wagging in contentment.

"I wonder if it's still raining", Mashiro murmured after a while, although he didn't care enough to move away from the human's small, warm body.

"We should just spend the night here", Aoi said, his face resting against his hairy chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Unless a big, bad wolf like you is scared of sleeping together with a human like me".

"Scared? No", Mashiro replied with a chuckle. "But I'm not sure we'll be sleeping if we stay here".

"And? Is that a bad thing?", Aoi asked, looking up at him with a malicious twinkle in his dark eyes.

"I never said that", Mashiro replied, grinning. "But maybe you should be scared. This 'big bad wolf' might just eat you up next time".

"Oh, that would be _dreadful_ ", Aoi said, and they both chuckled loudly, then Mashiro pushed him down and stared straight into his eyes.

Maybe it was time show that little, impudent human that he should not take him lightly.

But that, my dear readers, is a tale for another time...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> I normally reply to all comments so if you do not wish for your comment to be replied to for any reason, please add "hush" somewhere in it and I will quietly appreciate it instead.


End file.
